jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarrel (John Kitzmiller)
|occupation = Fisherman |affiliation = *Felix Leiter *John Strangways *James Bond |status = Deceased, burned alive |role = Ally |portrayed = John Kitzmiller |predecessor = |successor = |first_appearance = Dr. No (film) |last_appearance = Dr. No (film) }}Quarrel is a fictional Cayman Islands fisherman and boatman in Jamaica who helps both the CIA and the British Secret Service. He is one of the deuteragonists in EON Productions' 1962 film Dr. No and is portrayed by the late American actor John Kitzmiller. He would later to be re-imagined for the 2015 mobile game James Bond: World of Espionage. Film biography Before Bond is called to Jamaica, Quarrel helped John Strangways collect rock samples from the island of Crab Key. When Strangways disappears, Bond is ordered by M and MI6 to investigate. Bond learns that Quarrel had helped Strangways, and visits him as he is cleaning his boat. Quarrel is cordial in answering Bond's basic questions, but excuses himself. Bond follows him to a restaurant, where in the back room Quarrel pulls a knife on him. Bond gets the upper hand in the fight, but CIA agent Felix Leiter enters and explains they are all playing for the same team. That night, at the restaurant, Quarrel tell them that he had taken Strangways to Crab Key. In a same time, Bond has Quarrel retrieve a photographer who snapped a photo of him and Felix. She cuts Quarrel's face, but Bond instructs him to let her go. Later, Quarrel shows Bond where he had put the rock samples he has collected with Strangways in his boat. The boat emits a high Geiger radiation reading and confirms Bond's suspicions about Crab Key. Bond asks Quarrel to boat him to Crab Key. Quarrel is initially frightened due to stories of fishermen disappearing in the area and folklore of a dragon, but ultimately agrees. They arrives on the island at night, and when they wake up in the morning they meet Honey Ryder, a girl diving for rare shells. Quarrel hears a boat at high speed and they all hide. People on the boat notice Honey's canoe and start firing around, saying they would be back with the dogs. Honey's ship was in ruins, so she left with Bond and Quarrel, showing them a good hiding place on the river. Quarrel cuts some hollow bamboo sticks so that they can breathe underwater and remain undetected by the dogs. After the men have passed, they continue the river in a swamp. The dragon of the islands turns out to run on diesel and it crosses the swamp after them. Bond decides to pull the lights out while Quarrel pulls out the pilots. Quarrel can not find an opening in the bush, so he advanced to the next and started shooting at the drivers. The dragon was too well protected and Quarrel came to a horrible end when the flamethrower burns him to death. In the film Live and Let Die, Quarrel is revealed to have a son named Quarrel Junior. Behind the scenes Gallery Dr. No - photographer.png|Quarrel with Dr. No's photographer. Dr. No - Bond and Quarrel.png|Quarrel with Bond. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Dr. No characters Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters